Level 425
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 424 | next = 426 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Please go to the poll to vote for the difficulty of this level. Level 425 is the fifteenth and last level in Soda Swamp and the 95th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 3 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and 200 blue candies and score at least 45,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the candy bombs being hard to remove and the toffee tornadoes constantly disrupting the ability for the player to create the special candy combinations make the level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *With the recent buff, the level was reverted to the original version. It is now extremely difficult without a doubt. This level is hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. 200 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combos, they get taken care of by themselves. *The difficulty lies in trying to get three striped and wrapped candies to mix, with all those toffee tornadoes flying around and ruining plans. Sometimes, the candies will just fall exactly the right way and you will get five mixes in no time. This is where luck comes in. This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans aren't ruined. *The 15-move bombs are extremely difficult to reach, especially for the initial ones. Many attempts will end with a bomb from the first wave going off. *The fact that the candies don't fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in creating special candies needed for the combination or clearing some of the blockers, if you're lucky. Stars Strategies From Marcnut1996: Try not to detonate the striped and wrapped candies until you can make a striped-wrapped combo. Do not focus on the blue candies, they can get cleared automatically by your combos. Do not care too much about the bombs as they are easy to remove (with the striped-wrapped combo etc.) and they are likely to be removed by the toffee tornadoes. If the bombs get to a low value, then try to remove them. Use colour bombs to remove colours so that you can make the wrapped and striped candies more easily. From another unknown user: Try to collect the blue candies first; if you are lucky enough, you can make some colour bombs that will clear some blue candy, and then make wrapped candy + striped candy combo and do this until you make 5 of them. You may now activate them. This could give you lots of points. You can also do colour bomb + colour bomb combo, as it will clear blue candies and all other candy colours, too. Speaking of candy bombs, try to detonate a lot of candy bombs (maybe blue ones) to boost your goal. From 3primetime3: The King company probably thinks that keeping people occupied with the wrapped+striped candy combos will stop people from asking them when the next episode will come out. Toffee tornadoes and bombs make this level even harder. One recommendation is to try to mix colour bomb with striped candy to get the time bombs in control first, then make striped-wrapped candy combos. However, in the meantime, make sure that toffee tornadoes do not eat up your powerups. Don't purposely use moves to complete the blue candy count - it will come on its own. This level is probably among the top 25 most difficult levels? From Julianthewiki: Sometimes, passing this level may be by luck, because you may not find any combinations for blues nor wrapped candies and striped candy combos. Since the toffee tornadoes will mess up your plans, even the candy bombs, try to detonate the bombs, but be sure that they are blue so that it can help in your score + the order left. Don't worry much on the blues, they will deduct up to 4 blue candies, so pray that they will land on the blue candies. What is better, make a colour bomb, and be sure that there are blue candies on borders. With 5 colours, passing Level 425 is not much of a worry to do. From TimBluesWin: Destroy the icing first to free up more space for the candies and make you easier to destroy the bombs. Then, just focus on collecting the wrapped candy+striped candy combo; while you focus on completing that order, the 200 blue candy order should be collected by itself, or at worst, only left very little blue candy. It is recommended to create colour bombs, then wait until one of the candy bombs' move count is close to zero; it will also help you tremendously in getting three stars. While combining striped candy + wrapped candy, try to position the combination in such a way that it will blow away toffee tornado(es). And remember, be flexible in your plans; it would sometimes better to sacrifice a striped candy to blow up one/more toffee tornado(es). From Blackbird625: Let the candies settle in the beginning. It should help with the orders, generally blue candies and maybe a striped or wrapped here or there. Now, IGNORE the blue candies altogether. Put your game face on. All four bombs will drop at the same time. That's the hardest part of this level is getting past the first wave of bombs. If you do come across a colour bomb, use it on either a: the bombs that have the same colour or b: the bombs that have the lesser fuse. Don't forget to get rid of the toffee tornadoes to make collecting orders easier! When you DO get a colour bomb and you don't know what to do with it, use it on a blue candy. Once you get all the combos done, collect the remaining blue candies (if any) need to be collected. Another thing to note is that you should play this on Facebook. This is due to the candies settling, making many more special candies. On mobile devices, it is nearly impossible to get even ONE combo because candies don't settle. From Emmaelise401: Alright. This level: Is next to impossible. If you are like me, Just run, scream, and flail your arms like all hell broke loose. But if you want to pass the level, here is my stratagy. Chip away at the icing. Use the toffee tornadoes to your advantage to clear bombs. Once you have the bombs under control, start making special candies. And watch your blue count. if you are lucky, you will be able to hinder bombs and special candies together. If you manage to do this, this level will be a breeze, not to mention there is only 5 colours. From Top Agent PGG jr.: I know, I have heard of horror stories on how hard this level is through Youtube even before I have even reached this episode. After clearing level 421 (another insanely hard level) and then clearing the other three succeeding levels, I reached this level. By then, I took too long to clear level 421 that I have to pass the buffed version of this level (I only know that when the Candy Bomb has only 10 moves instead of 15). Alright, long story aside, I initially thought this level is only based on pure luck until I realised that some strategies can be formulated to make this level slightly easier to pass. First, let the candies settle. If there is a wrapped candy formed or a significant amount of icing is removed (it will be better if both outcomes happen), your odds of winning is slightly increased. Second, pretend that you only need to make five striped candy + wrapped candy combinations. This is to make it less hectic and confusing as the combinations will significantly clear a huge amount of candies. Third, ignore the covered wrapped candy as it is protected by five-layered icing with two-layered icing at the sides. This means that at least eight moves are wasted as seven moves are required to clear the icing and one move to uncover the wrapped candy, a bad idea when you have candy bombs which will explode in 15 moves (did I forget to mention that you have to get rid of four candy bombs at any one time and the candy bombs are positioned at the sides of the board unless a toffee tornado hits a square below the bomb dispenser?) and toffee tornadoes destroying everything including the covered wrapped candy. Fourth, concentrate on destroying the two layered icing particularly the ones on the sides to increasing available board space and make it easier to destroy candy bombs if a striped candy + wrapped candy combination occurs there. Fifth, concentrate on making wrapped candy and striped candy. Avoid making colour bombs unless the system makes them, if a candy bomb is about to explode within three moves or if that is the only match. I know, this sounds stupid. However, the combinations are already insanely hard to make. Hence, making of colour bombs unless if absolutely needed will decrease the number of moves you have to clear the orders. Sixth, do not waste moves to clear the toffee tornadoes unless activation of special candies due to cascades clear them. Even though they will go off for the rest of the level, it is very difficult to clear them due to their random positons and the threat of candy bombs are also equally if not more serious. Of course, there is no guarantee if the toffee tornadoes wreck the combinations you want to make. However, I hope my strategies will help players to pass this level. Before I forget, there are only five colours which should make the creation of special candies easier. From Jianhui67: This may seem difficult for many of you. Here is my strategy to pass this level. First, clear the icings then you will have ample space to clear the candy bombs. The toffee tornadoes may help you to clear the icings and candy bombs. If you can make a striped candy above the given wrapped candy, then please do it. The 5 wrapped+striped candy combinations are enough to clear all the blue candy orders. Colour bombs will also be a great help in this level as you can combine it with blue candies. If you can, do the striped+wrapped candy combination on the area that will be able to get rid of toffee tornadoes for 5 moves. From Eeveelover1988: Focus on blue candies first, you should make as much colour bombs as possible to collect them. Destroy the icing. Then make the striped + wrapped combinations. If you will make a possible striped + wrapped, combine them to prevent destroying your plan by toffee tornado. Use this combo to destroy candy bombs. Ignore them (candy bombs) unless they have 2 moves to explosion. From BF10: This is for mobile. First, try to make at least one combo, and rid the tornadoes. Defuse bombs as soon as possible unless you are to have a combo. The blue is easy, so get the combo order and go for the blues. Beware- CASCADES ARE YOUR MAIN HAZARD! From Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711: Focus on the Wrapped + Striped combos. Cascades may ruin them. Bombs at 15 moves still pay attention to them but not as much as the Wrapped + Striped candies. Also blue candies is a too high number so try and get combos to bring the number of them lower down. The biggest thing to worry about is Cascades. Why? Because they can mess up the Wrapped + Striped Combination. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *Five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. However, this is less essential due to the relatively high three-star target score and the presence of the toffee tornadoes. *The orders give 35,000 points ((3 combinations x 5,000 points per combination) + (200 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy) = 35,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 220,000 points. *The wrapped candy + striped candy combination generate a huge amount of points. It is worth even more if candy bombs are also destroyed. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. However, the high three star target score negates this advantage. *50 moves is more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb especially when the board only has five colours. However, it is not necessary due to the difficulty of clearing the orders. *Toffee tornadoes will wreck the plans required to create the special candy combinations, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. However, it is less critical due to the high three star target score. *The need to destroy candy bombs will drastically increase the score as each candy bomb destroyed is worth 3,000 points. The score is drastically increased if a colour bomb destroys them and is essential if the player wants to survive the level. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Trivia *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. *Its Dreamworld counterpart requires striped candy + striped candy combinations. *It is the hardest Candy Order level in the game. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars